Talk:Katarina/@comment-3002957-20150113151642/@comment-5077844-20150113153735
must have been a good atmosphere in tht game...otherwise i don't see why they didn't surrender te moment you reached 20 kills :P anyways, about what you say: Why is KAtarina so frustrating to fight and so easy to snowball with? First of all, she's an assasin. Assassins get kills....easily. IN yoloqueue it'S all about kills. Strategy and teamwork is rarely a real thing...it just lacks the coordination necessary to pull off anything more complex than a simple bait or trap. Katarina's problem, or rather, her undeniable strength is: She has the damage and the mobility of every other assasin...but she does it as an AoE. NOt saying other assasin's don't have AoE damage...but no other aassasin (except MAYBE Riven, if you consider her an assassin...then again it'Ss Riven...) has their main damage focused on hitting multiple people. People like Talon or AP Tristana...yes, tehy are able to damage many people at once...but they always focus on killling ONE target 8Like Zed and LeBlanc and Fizz) and then somewhat get out, or keep on...all limited by their cooldowns of course. Katarina does none of that. She wais for an opportunity which allows her to hit as many enemy champions (preferrably squishies) as she can...and as soon as one of them dies she can finish off the rest. hte problem here is...once she gets a kill in a teamfight, you can't stop her anymore...(most of the tiem), because she is too fast, and deals too much instant damage...and even if you finally manage to pin her down she either zhonya's, or the rest of her team finshes you off. Kata is unfair because unless you interrupt and kill her the second she appears and tries to ult, you WILL take a lot of damage....and alsmot no cc in the game is fast enough to do that (not to mention the reaction time of the average mortal isn't that great either). Also, if she has a zhonya's, she will jsut sue that as soon as she is in trouble and wait for her team to bail her out. the thing most people forget about her is that she just isn't alone. If youhave to spend all your abitiliies JUST to make sure ONE guy doesn't rape you all....then waht do you ahve left for the other 4 guys. I once was in a game agaisnt KAta, Riven, Shaco and Jinx....it didn't end well in teamfights....even if we managed to kill kata before she did much (which we did most of the time), we just lacked the ressources to deal with Jinx and Riven... Dealing with Kata just demands more attention and overall coordination that an average solo q team can have. that's why she's so popular and strong. Because she shamelessly abuses the inability of soloq to coordinate. I'd say, she actually needs a better rework..keep her reset mechanic, keep her burst, but give her an ultimate that lets her kill ONE guy and then have enough damage to finish off the rest IF your team beats them up for you....you know...like the other assassins Kata is a one-(wo)man-show most of the time. Either she solokills people or she does 90% of the damage in teamfights.